


And Their Love Endured Forever

by Drakey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The crackiest crack that ever crackily cracked a crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, this just sorta speaks for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Their Love Endured Forever

It all started, for Harry and Draco, when they met up again three years after the war. 

By then, of course, Harry was happily married (or was he?) to Ginny Weasley, but his work as an auror had taken him to Malfoy Manor.

What Draco thought when his school rival appeared on his front steps, only he truly knows, but it's common knowledge that afterwards, they were on speaking terms, a suspiciously abrupt change. Was it Draco's gaze that set Harry's heart on fire? Was it Harry's natural caring and kindness that melted the famous Malfoy veneer of ice? The facts, at least, are indisputable: Harry Potter began to show up in pubs all over England, drinking with Draco Malfoy. They laughed over the fights they had in Hogwarts, sometimes quite loudly. Once or twice, Harry Potter was seen driven silent by paroxysms of laughter, pantomiming a frozen expression of incredulous horror as Draco obligingly pretended to break his nose with an outstretched foot.

In short, everyone knew they were thick as thieves (but was that all?), and no one was surprised when they took a holiday in Spain together. Alfonse Acher, a German on vacation in Madrid, swore he saw the two men kissing in a pub. Of course, he didn't swear to it right away, since if his own wife knew he was at _that sort_ of a pub, she would likely have divorced him, and outed him to his family in the deal, and they were Muggles, they didn't deal with that sort of thing.

They said the week in Spain was an excellent way to bond, and even that it was a sort of bachelor party, a send-off before Draco's wedding. Well. Of course, any _properly informed_ witch or wizard knows that it's almost impossible not to fall hopelessly in love when you go to Spain with someone, thanks to the magical effect that blankets the whole country. If Harry and Draco weren't lovers before they went, they must have been when they left.

The truly amazing thing was the understanding their wives showed. Of course, it made a certain amount of sense. Astoria was friends with Ginny--they had been for years, secretly, exchanging letters all the time. They had supported each other through the war, both of them endlessly worried about the men they secretly loved. Why wouldn't they love to see those men together? The wise money says that it's not unlikely the four of them have had some moments of romance all together, in fact. 

But the bit of evidence that really seals it is the werewolves. You see--

But of course, at this point, Harry strode into the room and let out a little groan of dismay at the looks on his children's faces. "Luna, stop telling those ridiculous lies to my children."

"Dad, are you going to run away and marry Uncle Draco?" James said.

"Of course he's not," Lily said in that tone little girls get when they know everything (which is, of course, all the time).

Draco popped his head around the corner. "Is Loony Lovegood at it again? She got poor Scorpius all wound up the other day about you passing lycanthropy on to me during a hackey sack tournament. Apparently we were romantically involved at the time."

Harry pulled a face. "Ew. In your dreams, Malfoy. Is Astoria done with the pudding?"

A muffled whumph from the kitchen made Draco Malfoy wince. "I think she's just blown it up." He turned back into the kitchen. "Love, would it kill you to not blow anything up at Crhistmas, just once?"

"Screw you," Astoria suggested amiably from the kitchen.

Sometimes, Harry wondered why he had so many houseguests for the holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Luna ships them. Luna totally ships them.


End file.
